Otsutsuki High School for Undefined People
by Ryoucchi-san
Summary: Re-version untuk "Junior High School: Maniacal". Akatsuki (dipaksa) kembali lagi! Saksikan berita, cerita dan derita mereka bersama teman-teman gaje mereka dalam comeback fic yang gak penting ini.


**Seperti yang gue janjikan 50 abad yang lalu yay! Akhirnya rombakan dari Junior High School: Maniacal kelar! *mencetin terompet abang sayur***

**Apa fic humor Akatsuncret masih diminati ya? Soalnya di komiknya kan udah pada tewas semua tuh setan-setan neraka. *dibantai Akatsuki***

**Oh well, yaudah! Silahkan dinikmati saja, anggap saja ini sisa sup miso lima tahun yang lalu yang udah dipanasin plus dibumbuin ulang #hueek**

**65th Century Permen Fox dan Metro-Mini-Mayer production mempersembahkan...**

* * *

><p><strong>OTSUTSUKI HIGHSCHOOL FOR UNDEFINED PEOPLE<strong>

_By: Sup Miso Basi aka Ryou-ecchi_

**Warning:** OOC, AU, dan Typo. Tiga serangkai yang selalu bersama sejak lahir wuouwo...*dilempar kacang* dan banyak x-over akan muncul. Lebih tepat masuk ke kategori (yang sepi pembeli) itu tapi...apa gunanya mempublish fic kalau gak akan dibaca orang lol.

**Disclaimer: **Di fic kali ini saya usahakan agar gak lebih dari 100 animange (anime-manga-game) yang berbeda muncul (lha, sama aja bohong). Disclaimer utama tentu buat Masashi Kishimoto yang 10 November nanti komik Balada Narto Syaipudin-nya mau tamat! *tebar confetti tapi digilas Masashi*

Disclaimer tambahan pada chap ini buat si om-om bertopi baret penggila minuman oplosan! *diuber ZUN pake botol wine segede gaban*

* * *

><p>Inilah St. Otsutsuki General Highschool for Undefined People. SMA yang terletak di sebuah kawasan elit nan strategis di Konohawajima City –persis di belakang sentra penjualan celana dalam bekas- dan sudah menjadi favorit di kalangan para siswa di kota itu. Atau lebih tepatnya...para siswa yang spesiesnya masih diragukan secara ilmiah dan belum teruji oleh IPB dan ITB.<p>

Hari itu masih pagi. Ya, pagi yang sangat amatlah cerah, sehingga saking cerahnya, awan-awan mendung menyelimuti langit, dan menangisi bumi dengan hujannya. Hujan deras yang gak kunjung reda memang selalu meredakan semangat orang (kecuali udah minum MIZONE seember). Selain hujan, hal lain yang kelihatannya gak kunjung –dan mungkin malah gak akan pernah reda adalah...keributan yang berasal dari sebuah kelas yang agak kumuh di ujung lantai 5 -dimana bangsal RSJ atau dasar jurang masih kelihatan lebih cakep dibanding interior kelas ini- yang dijuluki oleh para guru sebagai "Hazardous Restricted Area"...kelas XI-X.

Reputasi para siswanya sungguhlah wah aduhai (dangdut banget!), ini bisa dilihat dari catatan pelanggaran pada buku laporan siswa mereka yang _overloaded_ sampai-sampai harus numpang nulis di dinding. Belum lagi urusan nilai mereka yang dikenal selalu menghabiskan tinta merah para pengajar. Juga keonaran yang sering mereka lakukan di mana saja, mulai dari sentra sempak bekas di depan sekolahan sampai ke pasar burung dekat balai Wali Kota.

_Out of control_, sehingga para guru yang otaknya masih cukup waras untuk makan dengan tangan menjadi benar-benar pusing keliling bumi untuk mengajar mereka. Hanya sedikit guru yang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk hal itu. Salah satunya adalah wanita ini! Wali kelas, sekaligus guru matematika mereka yang merupakan wanita solehah, tidak sombong dan kepo, rajin menabung (di WC) dan mencukur –piiip-nya, yang selanjutnya akan kita panggil...**Keine Kamishirasawa**-sensei! Mari kita beri tepuk pantat yang meriah saudara-saudara!

_-Narator tepar di lantai-_

oOo

"Dan, kepala loe," perintah seorang cowok berambut duren montong dengan tindikan yang merajalela di tubuhnya. Kawannya yang berambut perak klimis itu tidak menggubris.

"Dan, ke-pa-la loe," titahnya sekali lagi. Yang bersangkutan hanya menjawab sekenanya.

"Memang kenapa dengan kepala gue yang fantastis dan semlohai ini,"

Twitch bermunculan di wajah duren tindikan, atau kita panggil saja **Pein**, dan dengan ganasnya ia membenturkan dahinya ke arah dahi lawan main(?)nya, **Hidan**, sekeras dan sedahsyat mungkin! (dengan cepat adegan berganti ke arah dua ekor Pachycephalosaurus [1] sedang beradu kepala).

"KEPALA LOE NGALANGIN PANDANGAN NDUL!" Makinya dengan kasar.

"ELO BILANG, NAPA NJIR!" Balas Hidan tak kalah kasar.

"GUE UDAH BILANG BEGITU BERKALI-KALI! LOE BUDEG ATAU CONGEKAN SIH!" Parade capslock huhuy~

Pein, si anak paling berandal di kelas XI-X, sekaligus ketua dari organisasi preman (bau tanah) yang disebut Akatsuki, dan Hidan, si dodol kupret penyembah ajaran sesat Mahadewa Jashin, sejurus kemudian langsung baku hantam di tempat dengan mesranya.

Seorang kakek setengah baya bernama **Itachi Uchiha** hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat perseteruan dua raja iblis tersebut.

"Loe berdua...nyalin PR aja pada ribut. Nggak malu sama ntu bulu selangkangan apa," kata Itachi yang sedari tadi bergantungan di plafon –tentu saja dengan cakra ninja-nya-, dengan maksud agar tak ada polusi pandangan saat menunaikan tugas wajib yang tak kalah wajibnya dari _Twelve Labours _[2] ini.

"He-eh, gue yang kagak ngerjain aja woles woles aja bray," ceracau mahluk sisa perang atlantis, **Kisame**** Hoshigaki** si Manusia Ikan. Ia asyik dengan tab-nya, mengapdet status FB sambil mendengarkan lagu dangdut mengalun dari Ipod-nya. Kadang-kadang ia ikut bersenandung, tanpa menyadari kalau suara falseto-nya itu mengancam biosfer bumi.

"Welas woles...kalau Yuuka-sensei datang nagih ntuh PR, bisa mules sepuluh turunan loe, un," kata **Deidara**, sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas sate bergambar Doratemon.

Bisa menebak apa yang terjadi? Hell yeah, Lima cowok ajaib ini berkerumun di sebuah meja reyot, tanpa memperdulikan nasib si meja yang tercerai-berai keperawanannya tersebut, untuk apa lagi kalo bukan nyalin PR Fisika yang minggu lalu dikasih sama guru mereka yang galaxy (gualak tapi sexy), **Yuuka Kazami**. Kabar angin yang berhembus seperti kentut mengatakan bahwa tidak ada siswa yang bisa lulus dengan anggota tubuh lengkap jika banyak berurusan dengan guru killer satu ini.

oOo

Tidak jauh dari meja tempat para insan (emang semuanya insan? Insan-e mah iya) yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka tersebut, duduklah si ketua kelas, seorang cowok liar berambut oranye panjang menyala, yang dijuluki _firearm maniac _karena hobi berbahayanya: mengoleksi senjata api. Cowok greget bernama **Kyuubi no Kurama** ini dengan khidmatnya memolesi barang-barang koleksinya.

"Kuramin, mukanya serius amat," tegur seorang cewek berambut coklat pendek, bermata onyx dan memakai topi hitam di kepalanya (masa iya di pantatnya) yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kurama dan dengan seenaknya mengambil, memegang dan mengelus-elus salah satu senjatanya. (Jangan ngeres hoi!)

"_.44 Auto Mag Pistol_ [3], huh? Kuramin, kamu gila banget," Lanjutnya sambil menodongkan pistol tadi ke arah wajah sang empu.

"Jangan seenaknya ngubah nama orang jadi konyol begitu," dengus Kurama kesal. "Dan kalo gak loe taroh balik _baby gue_ itu, jangan harap bisa menikmati sinar matahari setelah hujan ini reda," ancamnya.

"Hyan~ sikap dinginmu itulah yang membuatku doki doki...Kuramin~" bukannya takut, cewek edan bernama **Renko Usami** itu malah duduk di samping Kurama, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sang _firearm maniac_, dan...mengulum telinga si cowok liar itu dengan sangat sugestif sekali wahai para pirsawan. *narator digebuk*

Dapat ditebak, dengan wajah merah -yang hampir bersaing dengan merah rambutnya- disertai asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya, ekspresi wajah Kurama yang tadinya gak berbentuk malah makin gak berbentuk!

" ##$ #$ %^%&*&(*%^%^!"

"Agresifitasnya layak diteladani tuh," timpal cewek berambut biru yang duduk dua bangku di belakang adegan mesra KuraRen. **Konan**, si wakil ketua kelas XI-X.

"Kamu juga tiru dia tuh, kalau mau melancarkan serangan ke Hidan-kun," tambahnya sambil menowel teman sebangkunya. Cewek berambut pink pucat yang memakai topeng Kamen Rider di samping kepalanya itu tersentak dan blushing berat.

"M-mana mungkin aku ngelakuin yang k-kayak gituan!" sergahnya cepat, setengah menjerit, setengah mendesah. Rupanya, dari tadi cewek bernama **Hata no Kokoro** ini sedang memperhatikan Hidan yang masih asyik menyalin PR.

"Hmn?" Hidan menoleh ke arah Kokoro sambil nyolokin ujung sabitnya ke hidung. Kokoro salting dan langsung menundukkan wajahnya, pura-pura sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"A-ah, Kamen Rider Ja'im [4] episode 333 nya udah kelar di download," gumamnya, mengalihkan keheranan Hidan. Yang bersangkutan langsung melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Oh _my sweety hunny bunny_ Kokoro-chwang, _why are you_ naksir sama titisan syaithon macam si Hidan itu! _Me, the handsome and fabulous_ Sasori, lebih bergizi dan mengenyangkan (?) buatmu!" tukas **Akasuna no Sasori** yang baru datang, dengan gombalan ala Cassanova keselek cassava. Tak cukup sampai di situ, cowok pehobi anime ecchi ini malah main skin ship dengan tidak elitnya. Walhasil Kokoro mangkel.

"RIDER SUPPLEX!" Kokoro membanting tubuh imut nan lucu Sasori ke arah belakang. Konan yang menonton adegan wrestling dadakan itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kyaaaaa! Kokoro! Kamu apain Sasori-sama!" seorang cewek blonde berpita biru menghambur ke arah Sasori yang sedang sakaratul maut dengan panik.

"Sasori-dono! Kamu baik-baik aja!?" cewek blonde berpita merah juga ikut-ikutan panik, sambil menenteng segalon air raksa buat nyadarin Sasori (kalo gitu caranya mah Sasori begitu sadar sudah ada di alam kubur ._.)

"Hourai, jangan ngikut-ngikut, Sasori-sama itu milik Shanghai," ketus si pita biru, **Shanghai**, pada adik kembarnya.

"Jangan main klaim seenak jidat, Shanghai. Hourai-lah yang punya sertifikat kepemilikan penuh terhadap Sasori-dono," balas si pita merah, **Hourai**, sambil meyeringai nista.

Diiringi perang deathglare yang menimbulkan percikan elektron dengan daya 323 volt, dua gadis kembar itu mulai menarik-narik tubuh Sasori, yang hanya bisa kebingungan sambil menahan sakit.

"Pokoknya Sasori-sama harus ikut sama Shanghai ke UKS!" tangan kanan Sasori ditarik.

"Sasori-dono lebih suka kalo Hourai yang ngantar!" kaki kiri Sasori ditarik.

Mimpi apa sih Sasori semalam.

BRAK! BRUK! DUAR! PRANG! RAWR! BUAK! DHESS! Suara-suara yang sangat merdu berkumandang dari sudut lain kelas. Pembuatnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...**Zetsu** bersaudara!

"Jouzetsu...sudah gue bilang "karakter moe" yang gue maksud itu bukan yang begini!" teriak si Hitam sambil melempar botol tinta ke wajah si Putih.

"Maksud loe Dokuzetsu!?" balas si Putih sambil mencolok mata si Hitam dengan pena gambar. "Kurang 'moe' apanya! Ini mah udah moe banget! _Overdemanding_ amat sih loe!" bentaknya lagi sambil menunjukkan kertas bergambar pria berotot yang sedang terbakar [5].

Dan kertas-kertas draft komik yang mereka buat bersama sepuluh menit yang lalu itu, beterbangan kesana kemari.

oOo

"Hyeh~ Oyashiro-sama...aku udah gak kuat makan lagi..." igau seorang cewek blonde bertanduk yang lagi molor plus mengalirkan lautan iler di mejanya. Sleeping beauty kelas XI-X, **Suika Ibuki**. Gara-gara kebiasaannya buruknya begadang di rumahnya Pak RT Kakashi , nonton VCD Mahaberuk sambil maen gaplek sampai pukul 25:00 malam, membuatnya selalu melanjutkan mimpi indahnya di ruangan kelas. Kadang Suika mulai ngebo di kelas sebelum bel masuk _hari Senin_ berbunyi, dan baru bangun setelah bel pulang _hari Rabu_ berbunyi. (sungguh bahagia kehidupanmu, Suika-chan).

Di sebelahnya, seorang cewek bergaya rambut hime-cut sedang asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya. Cewek maniak game bernama **Kaguya Houraisan** ini lebih peduli pada game _Koleksi KRI_ [6] yang sedang dimainkannya dibanding kelangsungan hidup teman sekelasnya.

"YES! Gue berhasil ngapgred Dewaruci-tan ke Kai-kyuu! Wohooo!" seru Kaguya sambil menimbulkan hujan internasional rasa lokal. Namun kesenangannya hilang saat negara api menyerang...maksud saya saat iler-nya Suika yang bagaikan sungai Amajong itu merembes ke bawah laptopnya.

"SUIKA!" Damprat Kaguya. Yang didamprat hanya ber-hoahm-nyem-derp ria.

"Tes tes satu dua tiga!" terdengar suara dari pengeras suara. Semua kepala di kelas itu menoleh ke asal suara. **Obito Uchiha**, alias **Tobi**, anak berkebutuhan khusus bertopeng lolipop, sedang jongkok di atas meja guru sambil memegang toa klenteng di tangannya. "Teman-temanku yang cute and cool, Tobi punya kabar gembira buat kita semua!"

"TERNYATA TOBI ANAK BAEK LUPA PAKAI BEHA HARI INI!"

Tanpa menghiraukan ceracauan Tobi yang lebih gak penting dari upilnya pak Yadi, seluruh siswa-siswi kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Krik. Tobi pundung di sudut kelas, dekat pintu.

BRUAK!

Pintu dibanting dengan nistanya, si topeng loli terjepit.

Kakuzu. Si Mupala (Murid Paling Lama) SMA St. Otsutsuki, yang rumornya udah sekolah di situ 150 tahun tapi gak lulus-lulus, muncul setelah menagih hutang dari kelas sebelah, kelas XI-Z. Di kakinya tampak bergelayutan dua orang cowok naas yang merengek-rengek sambil sembah sujud agar duit mereka –yang direbut Kakuzu dengan paksa- dikembalikan.

"Upeti! Upeti! Uang kas minggu ini bayar!" perintahnya memakai toa yang baru direbut dari Tobi, yang masih kejepit di sela-sela pintu.

. "Ingat ya, yang ngutang minggu lalu bayar bunga 300%!" teriaknya lagi, di samping telinga Itachi.

Kakuzu dengan nistanya merebut semua uang yang dikeluarkan secara tidak ikhlas oleh anak-anak XI-X.

"Aku kaya! Aku kaya! Huehehehehek!" tawanya nista sambil mengambil setoran satu-persatu.

"Kayak monyet sih iya Kuz," gumam Itachi kesal sambil mengorek kupingnya -yang sakit akibat teriakan toa- dengan linggis.

oOo

**"CUING CUING CUING! ELANG! MACAN! BELALANG!" **[7]

Bel masuk St. Otsutsuki yang super gaje pun berbunyi. Tak lama datanglah seorang wanita semampai berambut biru-putih ke dalam kelas. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang wali kelas sendiri, Keine-sensei. Tanpa menghiraukan guru tercinta mereka, para anak-anak –coret-setan-coret- XI-X tetap saja asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

BRAK! Dengan kesabaran yang hampir habis, Keine menggebrak meja guru. Anak-anak tersentak, dan demi melihat senyuman suram sang sensei yang berkata 'tenang-loe-pade-atau-gue-berubah-jadi-hakutaku [8]-nih', Kurama mengkomando teman-temannya untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Berdiri..." perintah Kurama menirukan kartun favoritnya, Uban dan Ubin.

"Se~lamat pagi, sensei", sambungnya sambil pasang gaya _kawaii_ ala JKW4P...eh JKT48. (sumpah malah jadi _kowai_ (medeni) mah kalau kayak gitu)

"Se~lamat pagi, sensei" teriak semua anak XI-X gaje. Makin mengkeret aja mukanya Keine.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak, silahkan hubungi UGD dan tukang ledeng," ceracau Keine. Giliran anak-anak yang sweatdrop.

"Nah, sekarang kita cocokin PR yang sensei tugasin kemaren" katanya datar, sedatar gunung Everest, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pening.

"Loh, yang kemaren mana, Keine-sensei? Bukannya kemaren sensei gak ngajar?" Tobi angkat bicara. Keine melihat dengan malas ke arah Tobi.

"Kiasan, Tob...maksudnya yang sensei kasih waktu pertemuan yang lalu" jelas Keine. Dalam hatinya heran juga, anak gak lulus TK kok bisa masuk SMA.

"Oh, begitu toh..." Tobi manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Tapi sebelum Keine melanjutkan bicara...

"Oh iya sensei, kok dicocokin sih? Bentuk buku tugas kita gak ada yang sama, kali!"

"..." Keine gak habis pikir akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan gak penting Tobi. 'Untung gue masih sabar, Tob, kalo nggak udah gue telan lo bulet-bulet,' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Tob, maksud sensei tuh, ini tugas kita dituker, terus diperiksa sama-sama" kata Itachi menjelaskan, dengan gaya lagaknya pramugari.

"Loh, kok dituker sih, Chi? Nggak mau ah! Ini buku tugas kesayangan Tobi, gambarnya Kyouko lagi french kissing sama Sayaka, imut banget, Tobi gak mau tuker!" jerit Tobi sambil memeluk buku bercover R-18 tersebut.

"Tob, elo kok autis sih, belum pernah makan bangku sekolahan, yah?" timpal Pein.

"Belum pernah, Pein! Emang enak, ya? Tobi mau coba!"

"Enak, Tob! Apalagi ditambah merica sekilo, maknyusss!" seloroh Kisame menirukan Bondan Winarno.

"Ah, kalo gitu nanti pulang Tobi mau minta dibuatin Rica-Rica Bangku Sekolahan ah, sama Mikoto-san!" teriak Tobi senang. Walhasil seluruh kelas langsung kompak untuk sweatdrop.

Setelah pencocokan selesai, Keine mengambil nilai mereka masing-masing. Kali ini nilainya bagus semua! Ya jelas saja, mereka kan pada nyontek si Renko yang paling jenius di kelas. Kecuali Kisame, yang gak ngerjain juga gak nyalin. Juga Tobi, yang sesuai prinsip 'anak baik' ngebela-belain ngerjain sendiri, padahal gak satupun angka di soal Matematika tersebut yang Tobi mengerti. Dan Keine pun hanya bisa mendesah panjang dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja, setelah memeriksa buku tugas si Tobi yang...95% isinya doodle –kalau tak mau dibilang gambar coretan- kisah cinta Kyouko dan Sayaka.

**THR! (Bosan kalau TBC terus)**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Touhou Project by ZUN, and Madoka Magica's Bizzare Adventure *diinjak bu Aoki dan ditabok pak Urobutcher* by Magica Quartet (buat yang terakhir nyempil itu)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan:<strong>

[1] Jenis dinosaurus dengan tengkorak tebal yang sering digambarkan bertarung memperebutkan pasangan/wilayah dengan saling membenturkan kepala.

[2] 12 Tugas Suci Hercules dalam mitologi Yunani.

[3] Senjata api semi automatis buatan Amerika keluaran tahun 1971-1982. Di antara kolektor, jenis ini termasuk (katanya sih) langka.

[4] Parodi dari Kamen Rider Gaim, serial Kamen Rider tahun 2013-2014.

[5] 'Moe' yang dimaksud Dokuzetsu disini adalah slang yang berarti "karakter imut manis dan pecicilan". Sementara Jouzetsu salah mengartikannya sebagai 'moeru' (terbakar).

[6] Parodi dari Kantai Collection, _strategy browser game_ dengan personifikasi kapal perang Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang yang digambarkan sebagai cewek-cewek moe.

[7] Yang suka mantengin Indosiar tiap hari Sabtu jam 9 pagi pasti tau.

[8] Mahluk mitologi Jepang yang bentuknya seperti barong edan (?). Di 2hu Keine adalah setengah manusia, setengah hakutaku.

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? Tambah gaje, tambah garing? Kalu iya berarti alhamdulillah...berarti saya masih ganteng. *digetok sekop* <strong>

**Oh well, that's it for this week, or maybe year? *telen ludah liat reader bawa parang***

**Review and constructive critism allowed, no pointless bashing!**

**Akhir kata apabila ada kekurang-ajaran dalam kata-kata, saya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
